The present invention relates generally to water dispensers and also to water dispensers associated with refrigerators.
Various types of liquid dispensing systems are known including those which dispense liquids into removable containers. Typically such systems require either a manual filling of the container or a number of mechanical switches in order to effectuate an automatic filling of the container.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,547 which provides a container to be automatically filled with water in a refrigerator, a mechanical switch is used to detect the presence of the container, a deflection switch is used to measure the amount of water in the container and a third switch is utilized to detect whether the door of the refrigerator is open or closed.
The invention provides a liquid dispenser and self-filling container system which utilizes an optical sensor to detect the presence of the container as well as a level of liquid in the container. The system would also include a liquid supply line and a liquid container, a liquid dispenser positioned to deliver a supply of liquid to the container from the liquid supply line and a valve positioned in the liquid supply line to selectively deliver liquid to the liquid dispenser. A control circuit is provided connecting the optical sensor to the valve to open the valve when the sensor detects the presence of the container and a level of liquid below a maximum desired liquid level in the container and to close the valve when the sensor detects at least one of the absence of the container and a maximum desired liquid level in the container.
In an embodiment of the invention, a system is provided for providing a supply of chilled liquid which comprises a refrigerator cabinet having a refrigerated storage area and a door for accessing the refrigerated storage area, a serving vessel removably located within the refrigerated storage area, an optical sensor positioned relative to the serving vessel to detect the presence of the vessel and a level of liquid in the vessel, and a fluid supply system providing the liquid to the serving vessel via a dispenser located in the storage area in response to an output from the optical sensor.
In an embodiment, the optical sensor comprises a light emitting diode and a light receiving device located outside of the container and a reflector located inside of the container.
In an embodiment of the invention, the reflector comprises a prism with reflecting surfaces positioned at a level associated with a maximum desired liquid level in the container or vessel.
In an embodiment of the invention, a control circuit includes a timer device to permit an opening of the valve for only a pre-determined length of time.
In an embodiment of the invention a liquid dispenser and self-filling container system are provided which comprise a liquid supply line, a liquid container, a liquid dispenser positioned to deliver a supply of liquid to said container from said liquid supply line and a valve positioned in the liquid supply line to selectively deliver liquid to the liquid dispenser. One or more sensors are positioned relative to the container to detect the presence of the container and a level of liquid in the container. Also, a control circuit is provided which connects the one or more sensors and the valve to open the valve when at least one of the sensors detects the presence of the container and a level of liquid below a maximum desired liquid level in the container and to close the valve when at least one of the sensors detects at least one of the absence of the container and a maximum of desired liquid level in the container, and wherein the control circuit includes a timer device to permit an opening of the valve for only a predetermined length of time.